El Regalo De Santa
by Doralix Graham
Summary: El Regalo De Santa. Un veinticuatro de diciembre por la noche, Terence se sentía molesto, pensando en ¡Qué momento se le ocurrió firmar ese contrato, para aceptar está nueva obra! Fue por ver felices a lo más hermoso que tenía: "sus hijos". Esos tesoros que le regalo el amor de su vida, su pecosa. Eran las ocho de la noche, y maldiciendo por tener que salir de su hogar justo la noc


El Regalo De Santa.

Un veinticuatro de diciembre por la noche, Terence se sentía molesto, pensando en ¡Qué momento se le ocurrió firmar ese contrato, para aceptar está nueva obra!

Fue por ver felices a lo más hermoso que tenía: "sus hijos". Esos tesoros que le regalo el amor de su vida, su pecosa.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y maldiciendo por tener que salir de su hogar justo la noche de hoy, Terry abandono su casa dejando a unos pequeños muy tristes y a mamá también.

Lo único que lo reconfortaba en todo eso, era que el traje de Santa Claus que usaría se lo hizo su esposa.

Recordó lo bella que se veía cociendo, siempre tan concentrada en cada uno de los puntos que hacía. Al terminar su transformación se sintió feliz, sus hijos irían a verlo al siguiente día, ese fue el motivo por el cual había aceptado dar vida a ese personaje gordo y rojo, con barba y bigote. Echó un último vistazo a su vestuario y salió a escena.

Muy de madrugada llegó a su casa, estaba tan silencioso que lo único que se escuchaba era el crispar de la chimenea. Entró a su biblioteca un rato para dar un repaso a una nueva obra. Tenía unos cuantos minutos ahí cuando escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con la carita triste de su pequeño hijo Matías. Al verlo a esas horas se extrañó, y mucho más por el semblante que tenía su pequeño niño.

—¿ Mati, pasa algo? —El niño simplemente veía al piso, sin decir palabra alguna. Así que Terence lo cargó y lo llevó con él a un mueble que estaba al otro extremo de la biblioteca. —Dime, campeón, ¿qué tienes?

Matías comenzó a llorar y le dijo:

—Papá, es que te vas a enojar con mamá…

Terry negó con la cabeza y le pregunto:

—¿Por qué habría de enojarme con ella?

Mat le contestó:

—Porque yo sé que lo harás. ¿Sabes por qué, papito? Hace unas horas, cuando tú no estabas, escuché ruidos y fui a ver lo que pasaba, cuando pasé por el cuarto tuyo y de mamá oí que alguien hablaba. —Matías elevó la carita, mirando a su padre con los ojitos húmedos—. Era mamita que estaba abrazando a Santa Claus mientras le decía cosas mías y de mi hermano.

Terry se quedó pensando con un semblante serio.

—Sabes, papito, el hombre gordo se parecía mucho a ti.

El inglés volteo a ver al niño con unos enormes ojos y cuestionó:

—¿A mí?

—Sí, papi, a ti. Te juro que, si no fuera por la barba, pensaría que ¡eras tú! Aunque yo sé que eso es imposible porque estuviste trabajando hasta tarde. —Terence asintió.

Mientras el hombre pensaba que el pequeño había terminado su relato, este comenzó a llorar, diciendo entre sollozos que Santa Claus le dio un beso a su mamá.

El inglés, al escuchar eso, por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser. El infante le comenzó a dar palmaditas en el pecho.

—Ya, ya, todo está bien —dijo, imitando las palabras que tantas veces ha escuchado decir a su madre—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó mirando la cara roja de su padre.

Terry, con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo, movió la cabeza para afirmar.

El niño preguntó:

—¿Verdad que no estas molesto con mamita?

El hombre contestó que no, que simplemente Santa le estaba agradeciendo a mamá por su ayuda al decirle cómo se portaban ellos.

—Mira, el gordo y yo somos amigos, bueno, más bien socios.

Él niño con cara de emoción se abalanzó sobre su padre y le dijo:

—¡Amigos! ¿Santa y tú son amigos? ¡y yo nunca lo había visto!

—Bueno, es que él nunca viene porque siempre está muy ocupado.

El infante dijo que sí al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a tallar los ojos por el sueño. Terence comenzó a cantar "El niño del tambor" hasta que su pequeño se quedó dormido. Al sentirlo tan suelto lo llevó a su cama. Después de acomodarlo, taparlo y darle un beso en la frente, se dirigió a la habitación que comparte con su esposa para dormir un rato.

Pocas horas después, todos sentados a la mesa degustaban un delicioso almuerzo. Terry estaba más que feliz de ver a su familia junta. Al mirar a Mat con una sonrisa feliz y contando lo que su padre le dijo, Terence pensó: "lo bueno que no vio lo que Santa Claus y mamá hicieron después que ella le ayudó a quitarse el traje rojo".

¡Quién sabe, quizás Santa dejo un regalito en la panza de su esposa!

Al imaginar una hermosa niña sonrió con gran satisfacción. Salió de su ensueño cuando escuchó la voz cantarina de Candy diciendo a sus hijos que se fueran a bañar porque ellos les tenían una sorpresa.

Al llegar al teatro los niños se sintieron muy contentos ya que verían a Santa Claus en persona. Contraste con un Terry que se sentía preocupado ya que, si su hijo lo veía en su personaje del hombre gordo y rojo con barba, el niño se daría cuenta de que era él. Y eso lo mortificaba porque no quería arruinar la ilusión de su hijo. Así que fue corriendo a los camerinos y convenció a Roberto de que él hiciera del señor con barba y anteojos. Él aceptó no muy convencido ya que, aunque se sabían los personajes de los otros, era difícil al no haber ensayado lo suficiente.

Terry se vistió con el traje de duende, listo para salir a escena. Esas náuseas no lo dejaban tranquilo, pero todo era producto de sus nervios. Sería la primera vez que sus hijos lo verían actuar, bueno, lo llegaron a ver cuándo eran muy pequeños, pero seguramente no lo recuerdan y quería dejar en ellos su esencia como actor.

Salió a toda prisa del camerino cuando le hicieron el último llamado en su puerta. No entendía por qué sus nervios, así que se concentró en el personaje. Se puso detrás de la barra donde salían los regalos y todo iba muy bien hasta que una chica disfrazada de duende tropezó y se llevó con ella a Terence, él sin querer movió la maquina donde estaban todos los regalos que Santa Claus repartiría a los niños, los cuales salieron disparados por todos lados mientras un Terry desesperado intentaba tomarlos, pero era imposible ya que salían por todas direcciones. El actor corría de un lado a otro, mas nada pudo hacer. Mortificado volteo a ver el desastre que había ocasionado… pero lo que vio lo lleno de paz.

Roberto, al mirar hacia donde Terry veía, de inmediato supo quién le daba esa paz y tranquilidad que transmitía; era la mujer de ojos verdes, con cabello rubio y hermosos rizos. Vaya, sí que su actor favorito tenía suerte, pues Candy era hermosa.

El duende, menos nervioso, observó como todos los niños de los orfanatos estaban felices y se sintió pleno al ser él, el causante de tanta alegría. Eso no estaba contemplado, los regalos los iba a entregar papá Noel al volar por los aires en el teatro. Después fue más su dicha al mirar como su hijo, Mat, pescaba un obsequio y se lo dio a uno de los niños del orfanato.

Siguió con la vista al frente y divisó a Archie con su esposa, Annie; también estaba Albert, y a un lado de esté se encontraba Patty junto a su hijo, un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años, que al mirarlo parecía que veía a Stear.

"Vaya, viejo amigo, te fuiste, pero dejaste un recuerdo muy vivo en nosotros".

Estaba agradecido con todos ellos, porque sin su apoyo esto que hoy vivía no hubiera sido posible, y les mandó bendiciones desde el fondo de su corazón. Recordó lo que una vez le dijo a Roberto, cuando él apenas comenzaba su carrera, sobre hacer una función de beneficencia para aquellos que no podían pagar una entrada. En aquel tiempo se sentía frustrado, pero hoy se hizo posible y los pequeños estaban felices.

Un año después, nuevamente disfrutaba de una navidad en familia. Por la función de beneficencia ya no se preocupaba porque había mucho talento dispuesto a regalar una sonrisa. Miró hacia el salón donde estaba Candy con su pequeña Nafi en brazos.

—Ese Santa sí que hizo bien su trabajo —murmuró entre dientes, riendo por lo bajo.

¡Hola, soy Terence! deseando que pasen una hermosa navidad con toda su familia, no se les olvide encender la luz de su corazón.

Las quiere,

Terry.

Fin.


End file.
